Get Your Game Face On
by Queen.Violet
Summary: A series of drabble type things about 'bladers playing games; car games, board games, etc.
1. Padiddle

I've decided to start a series of drabbles. Tori (AzikaRue394) convinced me to by telling me how simple and quick they were to write, and so I thought I might give it a try. Although if you know me at all, you'll know that none of them will ever be one hundred words. XD

I might start another series of drabbles sometime, probably ones about the Majestics.

Anyway, this is the first one and it's the only thing I've been able to write since my mega-upload of four one-shots. :( 'Gathering Majesty' (sequel to 'History') does not wish to be written at the moment...but I promise I'm working on it as best as I can—for those of you waiting for it. I haven't got past the first chapter yet and I feel a little pathetic. -.-'

Hopefully I can at least keep writing these. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor do I claim the rights to the game 'Padiddle'...I'm not exactly sure who does.

(If you don't know what on Earth Padiddle is, don't feel bad. I didn't know at first either. XD I'll explain later.)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Padiddle**

"Padiddle!" Michael called out, tapping the ceiling of the car with his hand.

"That's not fair!" Steve protested from the back seat of the vehicle his blond teammate was currently driving. "The driver has the best seat for seeing padiddles..."

"Hey, you're the one who sat in the back," Eddy informed his friend. He was in the passenger seat. "Padiddle!" he said suddenly as his own hand hit the ceiling.

"Nice," Michael commented.

"No fair!" Steve complained. "The passenger seat is the second best seat for spotting padiddles."

"You're just jealous," Eddy told him. "Padiddle!" he said again, spotting another vehicle with only one headlight functioning.

"Yeah right..." Steve muttered.

The drove for a while, and then Steve saw another car approaching with only one headlight lit up. He was about to announce the fact, but the baseball player was faster.

"Padiddle!"

"I saw it first!" the green-haired football player protested yet again.

"You should've said something," Eddy said. "You could be lying for all we know."

"You gotta be faster, man," Michael advised.

Steve sighed and slumped down in his seat, staring intently at the window. He concentrated on the cars on the other side of the road going in the opposite direction.

"Shouldn't you be paying more attention to driving?" Steve wondered.

"Good drivers can point out padiddles and avoid crashing at the same time," the basketball star pointed out.

"I've got skills," Micheal agreed.

"Whatever you say..." Steve went back to being quiet as he continued his search for padiddles. After several minutes of no luck, he decided that he only way he was ever going to see one was if he pretended to.

"Padiddle!" he announced with feigned excitement as he tapped the ceiling of the car.

"Where?" his two companions wanted to know.

"They passed us," Steve answered casually. Some people would believe anything.

* * *

The All Starz are one of the most awesome teams. XD

The description of Padiddle: Padiddle is a game that my cousin told me about. When you're driving at night (or any other time drivers use their headlights) you watch the cars going the other way and if you see one with a defective headlight, you shout 'Padiddle' and hit the ceiling of the car. It can be quite entertaining...although I have yet to spot a padiddle.

Review please? I'll write some more if you do!


	2. Sorry

Nothing much to say here except that this is the second chapter! (Duh) XD It's with the Blitzkrieg Boys. People seem to love them. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the game Sorry.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sorry**

"Sorry!" Ian said in an almost taunting voice as he switched places with Bryan, bumping the other 'blader back to start.

"What was that for?" Bryan asked. He was getting annoyed with this game—it was impossible to win!

"It's how you play 'The Game of Sweet Revenge'," the younger teen explained. "The card told me to do it."

"He's right you know," Spencer informed his easily-angered teammate.

"This game is stupid!" Bryan exclaimed.

"You're just mad because you're not winning," Ian told him.

"I am not!" the silver-haired Russian shot back.

"Yes you are," the shorter teen was pushing his luck.

"That's it!" Bryan got up from his seat at the table where they'd set up the game and proceeded to chase the smaller teen all over the house.

"Don't murder the midget," Tala called out from his seat at the table as he took his turn. "We might need him if food gets scarce."

Spencer sighed and took his own turn, moving his yellow pawn forward seven spaces. Even though Tala was supposed to be the captain of this team, he always felt like he was the one in charge.

"Calm down you two!" he called in the direction of the sounds of destruction. When the two didn't seem to hear, he went to try and use force to get his teammates to settle down.

While he was gone, Tala took the liberty of skipping everyone's turns for them. He concentrated on getting all of his own red pieces home.

When the others finally returned, the redhead proudly announced that he had won.

"You cheated!" Bryan accused.

"I'm the captain," Tala informed the other teen, "I'm allowed to cheat."

* * *

Sorry is my favorite board game. :D It's the only one I can win. XD

This was relatively easy to write, but I'm not sure I like this one as much as the first one. I do like it though.

If you don't know what Sorry is, I'll explain it to you. I'm not sure if it'll make the story any easier to understand or not. Sorry is a board game with four colors (red, yellow, green, blue) and you basically just pick up the cards and do what they tell you to. The ultimate goal of the game is to get your pieces out of start, around the board, and into home without getting bumped back to start. To get out of start you need to pick a one, a two, or a Sorry card—which is obviously what Ian picked up. You get to send one of your opponents back to their start while you take their place...normally you pick the player who is closest to your home. It's called 'The Game of Sweet Revenge' because of that. XD

Review please?? I'll give you a puppy! XD


	3. Candy Land

Here's another one! Obviously.... XD

This one's not as funny as the others. *sigh* I apologize.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or Candy Land...as much as I would like to. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Candy Land**

"Kai! Do you wanna be the blue piece?" Tyson asked the Russian despite the fact that Kai had told him numerous times that he was not going to play. This time the captain decided not to answer.

"I wanted to be the blue piece," Max complained.

"Kai's the blue piece," the world champion informed his friend. "You can be the green one if you want to though."

"Okay!" Max said cheerfully, accepting the green gingerbread man Tyson offered him and placing it on start.

"I guess I'll be red then," Ray decided, placing the red piece behind Max's green one.

"And I'll be yellow!" Tyson said enthusiastically as he placed his and Kai's pieces at the end of the colorful line of gingerbread men.

That settled, the four of them began their game—although Kai wasn't actually being an active participant, so I guess you could say that the _three_ of them started their game, with Tyson taking Kai's turns for him.

When the first of the gingerbread people reached the multicolored square that marked the end of the game, Tyson announced: "Kai, you won! Now you get to eat all of Candy Land!"

The Russian's only response was to stand up and leave the room.

"Hey!" Tyson shouted as he got up to follow the other teen. "Kai! Get back here! We can't be finished playing until you eat Candy Land!"

"I'll eat it!" Max offered—his piece was right behind Kai's.

Ray sighed. "Tyson why don't you just eat it for him? You took all his turns...."

The Japanese teen hadn't heard, and Max and Ray could hear him banging on the door to Kai's room. It seemed he was determined to convince Kai to 'eat' Candy Land.

Max just shrugged and proceeded to make his green gingerbread man devour Candy Land.

* * *

Well...there's that. XD

If you don't know what Candy Land is, feel free to ask. (I only just figured out that it's Candy Land...not Candyland like I always thought. I'm such a genius. XD)

I love how Kai leaves when he knows it'll annoy people the most. XD He definitely does that on purpose.

Review if you please??


	4. Clue

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed to this so far! Or favorited, or added to their alert list. It really is very good motivation for me. :D

This one has the Majestics (It's about time! Goodness, how have I gone this long without writing anything about them?) and Justice 5 in it. I don't know why those two particular teams are together, but they are. XD Maybe they were at some sort of meeting or gathering and they got bored...who knows? Certainly not me...and I wrote it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Clue. If I owned Beyblade, a lot of stuff would be different. If I owned Clue, I would be a genius.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Clue**

"I already know who did it with what and where," Brooklyn said wisely as he watched the others set up the game.

Garland sighed. "Brooklyn, that's just because we let you put the cards in the confidential envelope."

"That doesn't change the fact that I know...."

"Whatever you say." Garland decided to give up. "Just don't tell anyone else—it'll ruin the game."

"I'll be Miss Scarlet!" Enrique announced, picking up the piece with the curvy female on it.

From across the room, Johnny snorted. "You just want to be her so you have an excuse to look at her and touch her."

"But I wanted to be Miss Scarlet," Ming-Ming protested. "After all, she is the prettiest. Just like me!"

Johnny rolled his eyes.

"I'm Miss Scarlet," Enrique told the singer. "You can be that creepy old lady."

"Mrs. White?" Ming-Ming asked.

"Yeah, her," the Italian confirmed.

"But she's old!" the bluenette complained.

"Hey Oli," Enrique said, deciding to ignore his 'competition' for the moment. "Why don't you be this other weird lady?" he offered jokingly.

"Mrs. Peacock? Actually I was going to pick—"

"But she's the second prettiest!" Ming-Ming complained, cutting off the Frenchman.

"Fine, you take her," Enrique tossed the piece to the only girl in the room and she placed Mrs. Peacock on her starting square reluctantly.

"I would much rather have been Miss Scarlet though..." she whined.

An idea popped into the blond Italian's head. "Will you go out with me if I let you be Miss Scarlet?"

Ming-Ming nodded eagerly and the two exchanged pieces.

Johnny rolled his eyes yet again and mumbled something incoherent—to everyone except for the German seated across from him.

"Johnny, that was rude," Robert said as he took his turn. The two of them were playing chess, Robert hadn't wanted to take part in a childish game like Clue, and the Scotsman was eager for another chance to try and beat the other teen.

"But you have to admit it's true," Johnny insisted as he examined the board.

"That doesn't mean you should say it," Robert informed him.

"He didn't hear me," Johnny argued.

"What did you say about me?" Enrique demanded.

"Nothing Enrique-poo, back to your game."

Enrique glared at the Scot who was snickering at the look the blond was giving him.

"Enri," Oliver said, getting his friend's attention back to the game. "It's your turn."

"Miss Scarlet did it with the candlestick in the library," Brooklyn said suddenly.

"Brooklyn!"

* * *

This one is partially Macy's (Demolition-GIRL-33236) fault...she suggested the Majestics playing Clue, while I had plans for the Justice 5 to play Clue. So I squished the two ideas together and voila! This drabble type thing occurred.

I hope you liked it. I'm not so fond of this one myself, I just like it because I finally wrote one with the Majestics. XD But there isn't enough Oliver in it....

Crusher's not there...I don't know why. He's probably with his sister or something. Mystel is also mysteriously missing. Oh well, he always wanders off anyway. XD I really don't like Ming-Ming...but alas, she had to be here because no one else would argue with Enrique about being Miss Scarlet. XD

Also, if you don't know what Clue is, it's basically a murder mystery game. There are different cards with weapons, suspects, and rooms on them. At the beginning of the game, one of each are randomly selected (or you can have someone who's not playing pick them for you, like Brooklyn did) and put into a confidential envelope. Then everyone has to try and figure out whodunit, what weapon they used, and which room they did it in.

Review if you please?? *best impression of Max's puppy eyes*


	5. Life

Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted/just plain old read this story so far!! Max's puppy eyes really work apparently....

It's been FOREVER hasn't it? Yeah...about that. Busier schedule than usual + zero inspiration = me not writing anything for a long long time. I apologize. Hopefully, I'll be able to get into some sort of schedule for updating.

I wrote this whole thing today and I'm quite proud of myself...although not so proud of it. The inspiration and creativity finally got flowing for this again after playing Life with my cousin and sisters and watching the episodes with the Dark Bladers in them. And you all know who comes into the series after the Dark Bladers don't you? THE MAJESTICS. *Is much too excited over nothing.*

I must warn you: I'm not sure I'm that good at writing the Dark Bladers...and I'm not sure this drabble type thing is that funny. Ah well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. If I did, the Majestics would appear in every freakin' episode.

* * *

**Life**

"If I keep having children there won't be any room left in my car!" Lupinex complained, regarding the game board in an irritated way.

"At least your house is intact and not sliced in half," Sanguinex pointed out.

"Just be glad you have a house," Zomb told his teammate, "These missed turn spaces are killing me...."

"Things are going great for me," Cenotaph mentioned smugly.

"We can't all have the one hundred thousand dollar salary," Lupinex muttered.

"Yes, but those of us that do will be enjoying retirement at the Millionaire Estate," the mummy informed the werewolf.

"Along with the Majestics," Lupinex reminded him.

"Must you ruin everything?"

"Actually, yes."

Zomb sighed as he spun another ten—hopefully Cenotaph was too interested in his argument to notice. His hopes were squashed when he heard a 'Pay up' and was forced to hand over five thousand dollars over to his teammate.

"Why is it that you get all the money?" Lupinex complained yet again.

"I'm the police officer," the mummy reminded him, "It's my job to watch for speeding."

"Life isn't fair," the werewolf grumbled.

* * *

And there you have it.

Something about the undead playing Life amuses me....

When we played Life, I was luckily in Cenotaph's position. The rich one. XD I don't think my cousin appreciated it much...she kept dumping me and my happy family out of our car and running us over.

In a totally unrelated subject: Padiddle exists!!!! My cousin didn't just make it up! You can become a fan of it on Facebook. XD

Review? Pretty please?? *lets Max do the puppy dog eyes this time*


	6. Apples to Apples

I haven't been here for a while....XD So sorry for the sluggish updates lately. I've been busy, and uninspired for a while. And I'm also afraid that this isn't my best work...sorry for that as well. But hopefully it'll be good enough for you to keep reading, and hopefully I'll be able to get my funny bone back into gear sometime soon. Everything I write just seems so crappy lately. Ugh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or Apples to Apples. Ahem.

Anywho, this is (I think) the sixth chapter...yeah...not much to say except:

Enjoy!

* * *

**Apples to Apples**

As anyone who's played it knows, the game Apples to Apples can be extremely entertaining...but after a while, it can get monotonous. This is the point in the game where the players consult the ever helpful instructions; which also contain various other ways to play the game.

It was in this predicament that the All Starz had found themselves.

The original rules of Apples to Apples were that the current 'judge' would pick a green card (an adjective) and each player except for the judge would put down a red card (a noun) that they think the adjective describes.

The All Starz, however, had chosen one of the alternate forms of the game after playing several rounds of the original. In this variation, the players didn't know what adjective the judge had selected, so therefore the red cards they put down often made no sense at all—but they were always funny...and even a bit awkward at times.

"So let me get this straight," Michael said, a smile that suggested he was having a hard time not laughing on his face, "World War II was cuddly?"

"Apparently," Steve said, barely concealing a chuckle.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Honestly. I can't believe that I would get stuck with the only teammates who are so immature that they can't handle a game." She set her cards face down on the table and crossed her arms. "I don't even know why I bother sometimes...."

"Relax, Em," Michael tried once again to get the female All Star to loosen up a little. "It's a game. It's supposed to make you laugh at other people...and yourself."

"I don't find it very funny!"

"Shocker," Steve muttered under his breath, earning him an angry look from Emily and laughs from the other two.

"All right, all right," Michael did his best to calm himself and his two friends down. "Your turn Eddy."

The addressed teen picked up a green card, smirked, and placed it face down in the middle of the table. His three teammates each put in a red card (also face down) and he collected all the cards and examined them.

"You didn't," Eddy said, laughing quietly to himself.

"Who didn't what?" Steve asked, curiosity piqued as he craned his neck to see the cards in Eddy's hands. "I didn't," he said, snickering.

"Me either," Michael admitted. He'd joined Steve in the act of peeking at the cards. "Emily?" he said in an expectant tone.

"What?" Emily said, rolling her eyes when Eddy showed her two cards. The adjective was colorful, and the noun was Rosa Parks.

"It's not funny," Emily insisted, "I had no way of knowing!"

"What a racial slur," Eddy said with feigned seriousness, laughing afterward.

"Hmph," was all Emily had to say as she stood up to leave. "Immature..." she muttered to herself as she walked away, leaving the other three laughing stupidly to themselves.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Most definitely not my best work, but it is based off of a true story. I'm afraid everyone is OOC, but I really don't like Emily (as if that's an excuse...)

I WOULD JUST LIKE TO POINT OUT that I am in no way racist. I've been accused of that before, and it was awful.

If you want a more in depth description of Apples to Apples, just ask. It's one of my favorite games. :D

I've had to deal with a rather stupid and idiotic person lately, so I could use cheering up. Perhaps in the form of a review? Please and thank you! I would ask Max to do the puppy eyes again, but he's run off after a certain green-eyed, blue-haired girl. *sigh* So I'll just have to do the pity thing instead. XD It's so hard to find good help these days....


	7. TicTacToe

Well, this was much faster than usual. XD I wrote this today, and I am quite proud of myself. I don't often write a whole story (even if it is a drabble type thing) in one day.

So, FelicityGreyson asked if I could use the Majestics again...and knowing me, there was no way I could refuse. And so here they are, playing one of the most annoying and pointless games used to pass time.

This drabble type thing is made up entirely of dialog (except for maybe one word that isn't)...which is something different for me. But I did enjoy writing it. :D I tried to make it easy-ish to tell who is talking...if you have any questions about who says what, just ask.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/faved/just plain read this story so far!! I always forget to say that, and I always feel bad about it. So THANKS!!!

Disclaimer: I have not, nor will I ever, own Beyblade. There will be much dancing and happiness if this miracle ever does occur.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Tic-Tac-Toe**

"I win!"

"No you don't, Giancarlo, you cheater!"

"What's going on in there?"

"Enrique cheated!"

"I did not!"

"Now he's lying!"

"Respect the rules of the game, Enrique."

"I am!"

"Yeah right...let's go again."

"All right fine. But this time, I'm x."

"Fine by me, but I'm going first."

"You went first last time!"

"Yeah? Well you won last time! Even though you clearly cheated."

"Robert! Johnny won't stop accusing me of cheating!"

"Johnathon, don't accuse Enrique of foul play unless you have good reason."

"I do, trust me. And don't call me Johnathon!"

"What's all that noise? I thought they were just playing tic-tac-toe."

"They were...but it seems to have evolved into a major competition."

"Ha ha! I got the middle spot! Everyone knows it's the best!"

"Shut up Enrique! There are other ways to win you know!"

"Sounds intense..."

"Indeed."

"Giancarlo you did not win! Any idiot can see that that is not a straight line!"

"So I changed the rules a little..."

"That's it!"

"Eep!"

CRASH!

"Do you think we should stop them?"

"No. They'll sort it out eventually."

"Get back here you good-for-nothing CHEATER!"

* * *

That was enjoyable. XD I hope it was as fun to read as it was to write.

Basically, I imagine that Robert is in another room, and Oliver came in about halfway through.

When I'd finished this, Tori (AzikaRue394) read it and asked me why Johnny and Enrique even bother to do stuff together if they hate each other...I don't really know. XD

I'm not sure if tic-tac-toe is global...so if you don't know what it is, just ask.

Reviews please? chocolatexloverx16 has granted me use of her puppy dog eyes until my help (*cough*Max*cough*) returns. *chocolatexloverx16's puppy dog eyes*


	8. Chinese Checkers

Hello everyone. :)

This is very very late indeed. And I have no excuse. But I will promise you that the next one will be up far quicker than this one. I'm sorry for the lateness of this one, though. ):

Macy, if you are even still reading this, I want to let you know that I _am still_ working on your present, I haven't forgotten you. It's just being stubborn at the moment. At this rate, it'll be a Christmas present. XP

Anyway, I thought it was about time I used the Saint Shields. Because they are hackin' awesome, that's why. And I don't care what anyone says, I think that they are 65496874198791967897 times better than the White Tigers. Who are going to be in the next chapter by the way...

Moving on. I've never actually played Chinese Checkers, and I haven't ever exactly wanted to learn. Hence this piece of nonsense right here. It isn't so much that they're playing the game, but...oh well, you'll see.

Time for me to stop rambling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, and I don't own Chinese Checkers.

Enjoy!

(Mariam talks first, by the way.)

* * *

"Does anyone actually _know_ how to play this game?"

"No," Joseph admitted, "but I'm sure it won't be too hard to figure out." He finished setting up the game and all four Saint Shields stared at it.

"This is a waste of time," Ozuma declared after a while, standing up and leaving.

"Yeah, who picked this game anyway?"

"No one did, Dunga you ape. We found it," Mariam reminded her teammate.

"I'm not an ape!" Dunga shouted, getting angry right off the bat. As usual.

"Really? Why don't you tell that to the zookeeper who keeps coming around asking questions about you."

"Why you-"

"Maybe you play it like marbles...."

"Huh?"

"The game," Joseph gestured. "I wonder if it's anything like marbles."

"Well that wouldn't help us, we can't play marbles either."

"Speak for yourself, Dunga. Not all of us only ever achieved a kindergartener's level of intelligence."

Dunga just growled, unable to think of a comeback.

"I don't really think you play it like marbles...otherwise there'd be a ring or something," Joseph continued to contemplate. "Maybe it's something like regular checkers."

"Maybe there are directions."

Mariam rolled her eyes. "That's very smart of you, Dunga. But personally," she picked up a handful of the small, round pieces to the game and chucked them towards Dunga's head, "I don't really feel like playing."

"Hey!"

"Oh stop whining. There's no way you could've felt that."

"Might not want to do that again, sis, Dunga can't afford to loose anymore brain cells."

"Don't take her side!"

"Stop arguing you three. We have a mission to carry out," Ozuma reminded them, before walking off again to go train.

"Yeah, fine. I was getting bored here anyway." Mariam stood up and followed her captain out.

* * *

Craptastic ending I know. I get the feeling Mariam is trying to ditch so she can meet up with Max.

I think Friday night is game night at the Saint Shield's warehouse. XD

THE MISSION. Seriously, when does Ozuma **not** talk about that mission? He seems a bit obsessed. Still, he's more emotionally stable than Lee.

And while I'm comparing the White Tigers and the Saint Shields, Mariam freaking **owns **Mariah. I can't **stand** Mariah. Mariam, however, is awesome. V-Force girls are _the best girls in the entire series._ Except for stupid Hilary. Haha. I only like her in the third season, and she's better than Ming Ming.

Joseph and Kevin would make the best team ever. As far as sneaking around and getting into trouble goes.

And Gary and Dunga are too different to even compare.

And those are my opinions for today! :)

And no, I was not character bashing when I made Dunga stupid. He really is like that. If you watched V-Force, you'd know. Example: "I have two words for you Ozuma—I was robbed!" One of his actual lines. See what I mean? XD

I have a lot to say today. Whew.

Review? *chocolatexloverx16's puppy dog eyes*


	9. Hangman

Hello all. :)

I'm back a bit faster this time. As I don't imagine people like long waits...and since this was in my head, I figured I better write it before it escaped somehow.

So, this one contains the White Tigers. Well, two of them anyway. Mariah is nowhere to be found (not that I particularly care xD) and Gary is...most likely eating or something. Whatever it is that Gary does. XD

Lee and Kevin decide to play hangman, for whatever reason. And for once, Lee's not having a complete mental breakdown...in fact, I think he's OOC because he's so calm. Oh, Lee, I am far too hard on you. I do like you really. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, and I don't own hangman. End of discussion.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hangman**

"Q."

"Kevin, who uses a word with a 'q' in it in hangman?" Lee asked, and the smaller teen took this as a 'no'.

"Someone who wants to win." Kevin watched as the older teen drew a body on the stick figure hanging by an imaginary noose. "No one ever guesses it 'q', and no one expects anyone else to use it."

"I see," Lee muttered, waiting for the Kevin to guess another letter.

"X."

"No, and you're never going to win if you keep guessing letters like those."

"Hm...so you're one of _those_ players, eh?"

"Kevin, we're just playing hangman," Lee reminded his teammate, seeing as he seemed to be taking things a bit too seriously.

"I know."

"...And you're losing."

"I _know._"

Lee just shrugged and the two went back to their game. Things went on for a while, with Kevin guessing letters that were more on the normal side, until the game was finished. Lee drew the last part of the stick figure with a look of triumph on his face.

Kevin grabbed the notebook from his teammate's side of the table and examined it. "Oh come on, Lee," he said when he'd worked out the words. "'White Tiger'? You get some points for using a 'w' but you should've used something more unusual."

"I won, so why does it matter what word I used?"

"You should've used something like 'Sasquatch' or 'Xenophilius'—no one would ever guess those."

"'Xenophilius'?"

"It's Luna's dad."

"Luna?"

"In Harry Potter!" Kevin explained, a little exasperated.

"Oh...how was I supposed to know that?"

"Well it can be better if the other person doesn't know, because then you'd have-" he stopped when he noticed Lee regarding him with that 'it's-just-a-game' look again. "Excuse me for trying to introduce you to strategy..." Kevin muttered. Then he sighed.

"Wanna play again?"

* * *

HARRY POTTER REFERENCE. Couldn't resist.

Don't mess with Kevin and his hangman. That kid really knows how to play it right. Lee just won't listen. XD

Anyway, that wasn't the best, but I did like it. And I apologize for ranting about V-Force in the last chapter. You can blame my sister for that....

And if anyone doesn't know what hangman is, just ask. As always.

Soooooo, I have a question for you, my dearest readers. Are there any teams/individuals you would like to see (again or for the first time)? I may do something with the Psykicks or Zeo (yes, I am on a V-Force kick lately), but is there anyone else you wish me to use?

Reviews, if you would be so kind? *chocolatexloverx16's puppy dog eyes* (Which, I must say, are being very helpful. XD)


	10. Foot Tag

:D

Hello all! I am in an unusually cheery mood today. It's been a good day. The weather was nice, and I got to sleep in.

Anyway, about this chapter.

Well, I got the sudden inspiration for this today, and even though no one requested to see the Bladebreakers again, they seemed like the perfect team for this....

As for the game being played here...I'm sure it's not actually a real game, and I'm positive that no one's played it before...'cause my cousin made it up, and we played it for what must have been at least an hour. It's really fun, unless you're one of those people who absolutely HATE feet. But then again, we were all wearing socks. *shrugs*

Moving on...

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, and if it hasn't been done before, my cousin owns Foot Tag. As you can see, I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Foot Tag**

The conversation went something like this:

"I'm bored!"

"Wanna play foot tag?"

We should be very thankful that it didn't go something like this:

"I'm bored!"

"Wanna set off fireworks in the house?!"

Thus the difference between Max's ideas and Daichi's. Anyway, moving back to the present....

"What's foot tag, Maxie?"

"It's basically tag, only you tag people with your feet," Max explained. "I think Michael and Eddy came up with it."

"Figures," Kai muttered quietly.

"Sounds fun, let's play!" Tyson decided. "Who wants to be it?"

Kai stood up and started to leave.

"Hey, Kai! Don't you want to play?" Tyson called, running after their team captain.

"No," Kai said in his usual 'couldn't-care-less' tone.

"Aw, c'mon Kai, it'll be fun!"

"I said no!"

The two of them had since moved out of Max and Ray's sight. The American and the Chinese 'bladers exchanged glances. They knew what was coming.

"But Kai, it's fun! See? Tag, you're it!"

There was a pause, then:

"Hey! Ow! Kai, not in the face! You—hey get back here!"

A door slammed. The opened and slammed again. And again.

"Hey! Let me back in, I wasn't done talkin'!"

Max sighed. Ray shook his head.

"Never a dull moment," the latter muttered.

* * *

So there you have it...it's not the funniest thing I've written, and the end was dreadful, but hopefully it'll be enough.

Plus, I am looking forward to some of the requests...seeing as I'd love to do most of the teams mentioned. Although I was quite surprised that no one wanted the Blitzkrieg Boys...I thought people loved them? XD

Oh, and if there was any confusion as to what's happening—Tyson tried to show Kai how fun it was by tagging him with his foot, Kai responded by tagging him back...in the face. And when the door slams a bunch of times, first Kai goes into his room, then Tyson follows him, then Kai kicks him out. Yeah....

Thanks for all the reviews and stuff, too!!! They really do mean a lot to me!

Review? *chocolatexloverx16's puppy dog eyes* My previous help is still off with his girlfriend...no sign of coming back any time soon, either. XD


	11. Checkers

Who loves late updates? I know I do!

...

Okay, yeah, that's a lie. Everyone hates late updates. So I offer my deepest apologies. Life has been a bit odd recently, and I actually forgot I had this written for about a week...sorry...again. Anyway, I'm here now! Only I should've worked on a one-shot or something.

Oh well.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/faved/just plain read this so far. I really do appreciate it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or Checkers. All I own is this KitKat which I am currently eating.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Checkers**

"Hey Kane," Goki began, distracting his captain yet again. "What are we having for dinner tonight?"

Kane turned to face Goki, momentarily ignoring the game board, and thus not seeing the changes that took place.

Salima stifled her giggles.

"I don't know, I guess it's up to Salima." The team captain turned back to his game and rose an eyebrow. "Did you take your turn?" he addressed his opponent.

"Mhm," she nodded, still trying to keep the smile off her face.

Kane nodded as well and moved one of his red pieces away from one of his opponent's black ones so it wouldn't get jumped.

"Kane?"

Once again, the Japanese blader turned toward his friend.

"What time are we starting training tomorrow?"

While Kane answered the question, Jim wasted no time. He made several changes (being as subtle as possible) to the checker board. He removed some of Kane's pieces, and rearranged a few so Salima could jump them. Salima watched him, playing with a strand of her hair and not bothering to keep a straight face.

Kane turned back around as Jim sat back in his seat. This time both of his eyebrows went up as he examined the board.

He looked at Salima, and then moved his gaze to the younger teen seated next to her.

"Jim..." he said accusingly.

"What?" the blond replied innocently.

"You know." Kane shook his head at his teammate before turning around and facing Goki. "I suppose you were the distraction?"

Goki adopted an innocent face and answered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Salima—never the best actress—let out a small giggle.

That was all Kane needed. "I can never trust you three...."

* * *

Wheeeeee! They were kinda sorta out of character, I think. They don't do much casual stuff in V-Force...and they're kind of crazy and psycho half the time anyway. So I'm not sure if I got them entirely right.

Me and my friend Kelli used to play checkers like this. I was Kane. Although our games weren't nearly as eventful as the chess games that took place in that same class...somehow a chess piece ended up out the window? Hm.

Anywho, I think chocolatexloverx16 said she wanted to see Salima kick butt...which I guess she technically did. With Jim's help.

I am thinking up ideas for all the requests though, so do not fret.

Reviews? Why I'd love some! Even though this is one of the worst chapters. XP *chocolatexloverx16's puppy eyes*


	12. The Letter Game Revisited

Well, hello there...long time no see, eh?

*cough*

I haven't been around much on Fanfiction at all lately...mainly because I've had no inspiration to write anything. Buuuut, I didn't want to let these drabbles (or, rather, drabble-type-things) die a slow, horrible death, so I made myself write one!

Unfortunately, as I made myself write it, it's rather...forced and dull. Sorry about that...

And some of you might be wondering about the title. The 'Revisited' bit, is due to that one V-Force episode, where Max, Tyson, and Ray get lost in a cave, and it's dark, so they decide to keep talking so each of them know where the others are at. They start listing things that start with 'D'...Tyson fails at it.

So yeah, I'm not making him stupid here just because. He really is that bad. Watch it yourself if you don't believe me. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, o'course!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Letter Game (Revisited)**

"Majestics!"

"Tyson!"

"What?"

"The letter is 'S' Tyson..." Ray reminded his teammate.

"Saint Shields," Max said, continuing the game.

"Salima," Ray took his turn.

"Dragoon!" Tyson stated triumphantly.

Ray facepalmed.

"Wow, Tyson! You really are bad at this game!" Hilary remarked.

"Did you think we were lying, Hil?" Max asked with a chuckle.

"Oh like you could do any better, Hilary!" Tyson challenged, choosing to ignore Max's comment for the time being.

"Oh please. Anyone could do better than you, Tyson!" Hilary accepted the challenge.

"Alright then, go ahead."

"Strata-Dragoon," Hilary joined the game.

"Stadium."

"Stanley Dickenson."

"Tournament!" Tyson said. Then, realizing his mistake: "Oops..."

Hilary laughed. "Told you, Tyson!"

"Hey, it isn't my fault you guys picked all the easy ones!"

"Why don't we change the letter?" Ray offered, before Hilary could retort.

"Good idea, Ray," Max agreed.

"Let's make it something really easy," Hilary said, staring pointedly at Tyson. "Like 'T'."

Tyson glared.

"Alright." Max went first. "Trygle."

"Tala."

"Tournament," Hilary borrowed Tyson's word.

"World Champion!"

"Tyson! Even when we left you the easiest option-"

"Don't even try it, Hilary! I said 'World Champion', and everyone knows who that is..."

"Tyson-"

Hilary was going to tell him that wasn't exactly how you played, but Tyson pronounced her correct before she could. She sighed.

Max and Ray just laughed.

* * *

So, uh, hopefully the end was easy to understand... ^^; And I hope the concept of the Letter Game is easy enough to understand...someone picks a letter, you name things that start with the letter...I tried to stick to things in the Beyblade universe. xD

And no, of course Ray's and Max's first picks weren't stating my shipping preferences, why would you ask such a thing? XD

I have no idea where Kai and Kenny are...male bonding? xD

AND I WATCHED METAL FUSION/METAL FIGHT GUYS. I liked it. 8D You can expect some fanfiction for it from me...though, I'm waiting for the second season to be dubbed before I watch it, so I've only seen the first one... I refuse to watch the original. I can't watch stuff in other languages. Stone me if you will. XD

Also, I haven't forgotten the requests...I just didn't want to disappoint with any of those. xD

Aaaand, I'm not going to make any promises about updating this, as, alas, I cannot seem to get into the groove again.

BUT, I hope that won't stop you all from reviewing when I do manage to update! 8D *chocolatexloverx16's puppy eyes* (I thank you much for the use of these, chocolatexloverx16, they have come in very handy. xD)


End file.
